Total Drama Pre-Teens
by harrypotterfanofgryffindor
Summary: 30 Pre-Teens battle it out for 30,000 dollars! Who will win? APPS CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

"This is Total Drama Pre-Teens!" Chris Maclean called out from the dock of Pahkitew Island. "30 pre-teens will be battling it out for 3000 dollars!" He announced. "Applications are open! Here's the app! We hope to see you here!" The camera fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. So, siblings are allowed, I will be putting in 3 female and 3 male triplets of my own. But, don't worry. THEY WILL NOT WIN! So, here's the APP. Please fill it out exactly as followed, or your character will not be accepted. There is no time-limit, and I'll pick the best ones to compete.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Application for Total Drama Pre-Teens <strong>

**Full Name:**

**Gender:**

**Liked Nickname:**

**Hated Nickname:**

**Age (12-14 ONLY!):**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance:**

**Sexuality: **

**Brief Bio:**

**Normal Wear:**

**Alternate Wear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Do you want a relationship?:**

**If Yes, with who?:  
><strong>

**If No, why not?:**

**Why Total Drama Pre-Teens?:**

**Reaction to being eliminated first?:**

**Reaction to being eliminated before merge?:**

**Reaction to being eliminated during merge?:**

**Reaction to being runner-up?:**

**Reaction to being winner?:**

**Audition Tape:**

* * *

><p><strong>So, here are the ones that I will be including. First up, Juliet.<strong>

**Full Name: Juliet Everrose**

**Gender: Female**

**Liked Nickname: Julie**

**Hated Nickname: My Sweet Juliet (by Romeo)**

**Age (12-14 ONLY!): 14**

**Stereotype: The Mature Triplet**

**Appearance: Caucasian Female with a peach skin tone, strawberry blonde hair, tied into a braid, and sparkling green eyes. **

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Brief Bio: Juliet lives with her mother, father, 4 sisters and one brother.**

**Normal Wear: Juliet wears a Grey Bustier, with a Red Flashy Skirt, and Red Victorian Boots.**

**Alternate Wear: Her Alternate wear is a pink empire waist dress, with buckled white boots.**

**Sleepwear: Juliet wears a light pink nightgown, with white slippers, that have a pink heart on it.**

**Swimwear: A Purple Two Piece Swimsuit with Charms.**

**Formal Wear: Juliet wears a prom style lavender gown. Her braided hair is in a formal bun. She wears lavender high heels.**

**Do you want a relationship?: Yes.**

**If Yes, with who?: Someone who is sweet, and doesn't have the name Romeo Vellark.  
><strong>

**If No, why not?: N/A.**

**Why Total Drama Pre-Teens?: To show the Vellark family that the Everrose family is #1.**

**Reaction to being eliminated first?: No! I demand a recount!**

**Reaction to being eliminated before merge?: Ugh! This is so unfair!**

**Reaction to being eliminated during merge?: Well, I made it far enough. Bye now.**

**Reaction to being runner-up?: I didn't win, but at least the Vellark family didn't win.**

**Reaction to being winner?: The Everrose family is number 1!**

**Audition Tape: *****The camera opens up to a 14 year old girl, with strawberry-blonde hair, and sparkling green eyes, sitting on a bed. "Bonjour! I'm Juliet. Yes, I can speak French. I went to France for the summer, so I was able to learn some French. I would love to be on Total Drama. I may be small, but I can pack a lot of power. I may even find a boyfriend. So, pick me! Au Revoir." *the camera cuts to static.*****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next is Elsa.<strong>

**Full Name: Elsa Everrose**

**Gender: Female**

**Liked Nickname: Elsa**

**Hated Nickname: Anything else but her name.**

**Age (12-14 ONLY!): 14**

**Stereotype: The Friendly Triplet**

**Appearance: Caucasian female with a peach skin tone, brown hair tied into a braid draped over her right shoulder, and brown eyes.**

**Sexuality: Straight. **

**Brief Bio: Elsa lives with her mother, father, 4 sisters and 1 brother.**

**Normal Wear: Grey Bustier with a blue flashy skirt, and blue Victorian boots.**

**Alternate Wear: Her alternate wear is a blue empire waist dress with buckled white boots.**

**Sleepwear: She wears a light blue nightgown with white slippers that have blue hearts on it.**

**Swimwear: A Green Two Piece Swimsuit with Charms.**

**Formal Wear: Elsa wears a prom style pink gown with pink high heels.**

**Do you want a relationship?: Yes.**

**If Yes, with who?: Someone who is kind.  
><strong>

**If No, why not?: N/A**

**Why Total Drama Pre-Teens?: To have fun.**

**Reaction to being eliminated first?: sighs and leaves.**

**Reaction to being eliminated before merge?: same as above.**

**Reaction to being eliminated during merge?: same as above.**

**Reaction to being runner-up?: Aw man! So close!**

**Reaction to being winner?: Yes! I did it! I won!**

**Audition Tape: *****The camera opens up to yet, another 14 year old girl, who had brown hair, and brown eyes.* "Bonjour. My name is Elsa Everrose. My mother and father loved watching the movie Frozen, so they named me after the main character, Elsa, who had ice powers. I'd really love to be on Total Drama. Pick me. Au Revoir." *she waves and turns off the camera, which cuts to static.***

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Anna!<strong>

**Full Name: Anna Everrose**

**Gender: Female**

**Liked Nickname: Annie**

**Hated Nickname: Lil' Annie.**

**Age (12-14 ONLY!): 14**

**Stereotype: The Hyper Triplet**

**Appearance: Caucasian female with a peach skin tone, brown eyes, and brown hair with blonde highlights tied into two braids.**

**Sexuality: Straight.**

**Brief Bio: Anna lives with her mother, father, 4 sisters and 1 brother.**

**Normal Wear: Green Bustier, Blue Mismatched Stockings, Flashy Orange Skirt, and Brown and Gold Ankle Boots.**

**Alternate Wear: A Pink Off-the-shoulder T-shirt, a Pink Prestigious Uniform Skirt, Salmon Socks with laces, and white buckled boots.**

**Sleepwear: A red nightgown with white slippers with red hearts on it.**

**Swimwear: A Blue Two Piece Swimsuit with Charms.**

**Formal Wear: A prom style red dress with red high heels.**

**Do you want a relationship?: Yes.**

**If Yes, with who?: Someone who can deal with her being so hyper.  
><strong>

**If No, why not?: N/A**

**Why Total Drama Pre-Teens?: To have fun.**

**Reaction to being eliminated first?: No! No! So unfair! *starts to throw a tantrum.***

**Reaction to being eliminated before merge?: Same as above.**

**Reaction to being eliminated during merge?: Same as above.**

**Reaction to being runner-up?: Same as above.**

**Reaction to being winner?: Grins like a child in a candy store, and squeals loudly.**

**Audition Tape: *****The camera opens up to another 14 year old girl, with brown hair. There are some bits of blonde at the end.* "Hi! I'm Anna. I love chocolate! And Total Drama!" *squeals.* 'ANNA STOP SHOUTING!' *a male's voice calls out. She giggles.* "Sorry Mark! I'm gonna come in your room and give you a makeover!" *The male's voice shouts again.* 'ANNA, NO!' *she knocks off the camera, which cuts to static.***

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Now for the male triplets! Romeo, Lucas and Austin are their names.<strong>

**First up, Romeo!**

**Full Name: Romeo Vellark**

**Gender: Male**

**Liked Nickname: Rom**

**Hated Nickname: Rom-Rom **

**Age (12-14 ONLY!): 14**

**Stereotype: The Love-Sick Triplet**

**Appearance: ****Looks like a younger version of his father.**

**Sexuality: Straight.**

**Brief Bio: Lives with mother, father, 4 brothers and 1 sister.**

**Normal Wear: A White shirt with the words: 'My Love is for Juliet Everrose,' written on it in blue, blue jeans, and black runners.**

**Alternate Wear: Same as above. He has so many outfits like that.**

**Sleepwear: A white shirt with Juliet's face on it, and white boxers.**

**Swimwear: White trunks.**

**Formal Wear: Black suit with a red tie.**

**Do you want a relationship?: No**

**If Yes, with who?: N/A  
><strong>

**If No, why not?: He is obsessed with Juliet, and only wants her, no one else.**

**Why Total Drama Pre-Teens?: To win Juliet's heart and make her his forever.**

**Reaction to being eliminated first?: Juliet, I demand you win for me!**

**Reaction to being eliminated before merge?: Same as above.**

**Reaction to being eliminated during merge?: Same as above.**

**Reaction to being runner-up?: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Reaction to being winner?: YES! *pulls Juliet towards him.* Now, my sweet Juliet, kiss me. *They kiss, before Juliet knees him in the crotch.* Sweet Mama! That hurts! *faints.***

**Audition Tape: *****The camera opens up to a bedroom, plastered with photos of a certain girl. Sitting on the bed, is a 14 year old boy, stroking a doll in the exact likeness of Juliet.* "Hello Total Drama. My name is Romeo Vellark. I have fallen in love with Juliet. Please accept me, cause I know that I will win her heart." *his voice becomes darker.* "I will do anything to make Juliet mine, even manipulating the game, just to get what I want." *his voice becomes normal.* "So, pick me." *the camera cuts to static.***

* * *

><p><strong>Next is Lucas!<strong>

**Full Name: Lucas Vellark**

**Gender: Male**

**Liked Nickname: Lucky**

**Hated Nickname: Lucky-Ducky **

**Age (12-14 ONLY!): 14**

**Stereotype: The Sports-Loving Triplet**

**Appearance: ****Looks like a mix of his mother and father.**

**Brief Bio: Lives with mother, father, 4 brothers and 1 sister.**

**Normal Wear: A Toronto Raptors Jersey, black shorts, and basketball shoes.**

**Alternate Wear: White T-shirt with a flame on it, black flared pants and black runners.**

**Sleepwear: Black boxers. Is shirtless.**

**Swimwear: Black trunks.**

**Formal Wear: White Suit, blue tie**

**Do you want a relationship?: Oh yes!**

**If Yes, with who?: A girl who loves sports, or is kind.  
><strong>

**If No, why not?: N/A**

**Why Total Drama Pre-Teens?: To do his best.**

**Reaction to being eliminated first?: Ah well, looks like you don't need me anymore.**

**Reaction to being eliminated before merge?: Damn it! So close!**

**Reaction to being eliminated during merge?: Well, it was fun while it lasted. *if he has a girlfriend at this point,* Babe, don't cry. Promise me that you'll win. For us. *Then, kisses her. Kiss lasts about 15 seconds.***

**Reaction to being runner-up?: Ah well. I was close. *shakes winner's hand.* Congratulations, (winner's name), you deserve it.**

**Reaction to being winner?: I-I won?! Yes! *makes out with his girlfriend if he has one at this point.***

**Audition Tape: *****The camera opens up to a soccer goal. A soccer ball is shot in.* "He Shoots, He Scores!" *a 14 year old boy says, running into the camera.* "Oh, sorry about that. I'm Lucas. I'm a great team player, which is why you should have me for your show." *he picks up a soccer ball, and does amazing tricks with it.* "So, pick me." *the camera cuts to static.***

* * *

><p><strong>And, finally, Austin.<strong>

**Full Name: Austin Vellark**

**Gender: Male**

**Liked Nickname: None**

**Hated Nickname: Anything but his name.**

**Age (12-14 ONLY!): 14**

**Stereotype: The Shy Triplet **

**Appearance: ****Looks like a male version of his mother.**

**Brief Bio: Lives with mother, father, 4 brothers and 1 sister.**

**Normal Wear: Austin wears a White and Red stripped t-shirt, blue jeans and white running shoes.**

**Alternate Wear: Blue t-shirt, black jeans, and black runners.**

**Sleepwear: Blue shirt and pants with red flames.**

**Swimwear: White trunks with a red flame.**

**Formal Wear: White suit, with an emerald green tie.**

**Do you want a relationship?: Yes**

**If Yes, with who?: A girl who can get him out of his shyness.  
><strong>

**If No, why not?: N/A.**

**Why Total Drama Pre-Teens?: To try and make friends.**

**Reaction to being eliminated first?: Wh-what? What did I do wrong?**

**Reaction to being eliminated before merge?: Oh well. Bye guys.**

**Reaction to being eliminated during merge?: Hey! I made as far as I could, and I made many friends.**

**Reaction to being runner-up?: Oh well. It's okay. Besides, I'm proud I made it this far.**

**Reaction to being winner?: I won?! I actually won?! No way! I don't believe it!**

**Audition Tape: *****The camera opens up to a 14 year old boy.* "H-hi. I-I'm A-Austin. I-I s-stutter a-a lot b-because I-I'm s-shy. P-p-pick m-me." *the camera cuts to static.***

* * *

><p><strong>Girls<strong>

**1. Juliet Everrose (The Mature Triplet)**

**2. Elsa Everrose (The Friendly Triplet)**

**3. Anna Everrose (The Hyper Triplet)**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**15.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boys<strong>

**1. Romeo Vellark (The Love-Sick Triplet)**

**2. Lucas Vellark (The Sports-Loving Triplet)**

**3. Austin Vellark (The Shy Triplet)**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**15.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please send applications through review only. PM will not be accepted, no matter what. APP will also be in reviews.<strong>


	2. Potential Cast List

"Chris!" a voice says. Chris is jerked out of his sleep.

"What?" Chris snaps, and turns to see his co-host, Topher.

"Oh, it's you," Chris growls.

"I have the list of the accepted contestants so far," Topher said.

"Very well. After this, do not show me again until you have the full cast list," Chris said.

"Yes, SIR!" Topher says, handing the list to him.

Chris scans over the list.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls<strong>

**1. Juliet Everrose (The Mature Triplet) **

**2. Elsa Everrose (The Friendly Triplet) **

**3. Anna Everrose (The Hyper Triplet) **

**4. Allyson Monroe (The Saxophonist) **

**5. Laura Munroe (The Anime Fan)**

**6. Bridget Henderson (The Tomboy)**

**7. Kayla Star (The Dark Beauty)**

**8. Cynthia Black (The French Bookworm) **

**9. Astrid Watson (The Punk Rocker)**

**10. Delia Charlotte O'Conner (The New York Girl)**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**15.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boys<strong>

**1. Romeo Vellark (The Love-Sick Triplet)**

**2. Lucas Vellark (The Sports-Loving Triplet)**

**3. Austin Vellark (The Shy Triplet)**

**4. William Stevenson (The Minecrafter)**

**5. Lucas Benson (The Devious Mastermind)**

**6. Mathew Sonick (The Genius Gamer) **

**7. Alexander Wolfe (The Wild Woods Kid)**

**8. Evan Vasquez (The Wild One)**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**15.**

* * *

><p>Chris tosses the list back to Topher. "Great choices. Remember, I do the challenges, and you do the elimination ceremonies. Come back once you have the full list," Chris said, going back to sleep.<p>

Topher nodded and left. He was happy that the producers chose him as a co-host. The camera is turned on.

"Hello, Topher here. We still have spots opened. We only have 4 spots left for the girls, and 7 spots left for the boys. So, send your applications in now!" Topher exclaimed. The camera fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>You heard him! 4 spots left for the girls, and 7 spots left for the boys. The APP is in the reviews, if anyone needs it.<strong>


	3. Full Cast List

"Chris!" Topher shouted.

"What?" Chris snapped.

"I have the full cast list," he said.

"Let me see," Chris said, and Topher handed him the list.

* * *

><p>Girls<p>

1. Juliet Everrose (The Mature Triplet)

2. Elsa Everrose (The Friendly Triplet)

3. Anna Everrose (The Hyper Triplet)

4. Allyson Monroe (The Saxophonist)

5. Laura Munroe (The Anime Fan)

6. Bridget Henderson (The Tomboy)

7. Kayla Star (The Dark Beauty)

8. Cynthia Black (The French Bookworm)

9. Astrid Watson (The Punk Rocker)

10. Delia Charlotte O'Conner (The New York Girl)

11. Vasalissa Alison Arbor (The Creepy Kid)

12. Freya Summers (The Manipulative Baddie)

13. Sylvia Petrin (The Kind Sports Girl)

14. Jordyn Jones (The Crazy and Kooky Twin)

15. Kayla Benson (The Cold-Hearted Princess)

* * *

><p>Boys<p>

1. Romeo Vellark (The Love-Sick Triplet)

2. Lucas Vellark (The Sports-Loving Triplet)

3. Austin Vellark (The Shy Triplet)

4. William Stevenson (The Minecrafter)

5. Lucas Benson (The Devious Mastermind)

6. Mathew Sonick (The Genius Gamer)

7. Alexander Wolfe (The Wild Woods Kid)

8. Evan Vasquez (The Wild One)

9. Jason Joner (The Science Experiment)

10. James Alexander Rhodes (The Team Player)

11. Jasper Jones (The Accident-Prone Twin)

12. Nahliel Michelangelo (The Master of Kung Fu)

13. Nikolai Baraskov (The Foreign Musician)

14. Jake Mudo (The Dull Rock)

15. Tyrone Duro (The Tough Gangsta)

* * *

><p>Chris smiled at Topher. "Excellent choices. This season will definitely be full of drama," he said.<p>

"Okay!" Topher exclaimed, while leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>APPS are now closed. To those who weren't accepted, I'm sorry, your characters were good, but these ones were perfect to show. So, congratulations to those who got in.<strong>


	4. Episode 1: Meet the Cast

**Episode 1: Meet the Cast**

**I owe nothing expect for Romeo, Juliet, Elsa, Anna, Austin, and Lucas V.**

**I am sorry for not describing every single OC.**

**Teams:**

**The Daring Dragons: James, Juliet, Elsa, Nikolai, Jordyn, Jasper, Jason, Allyson, William, Lauren, Anna, Alexander, Nahliel, Bridget, and Romeo.**

**Wailing Whales: Tyrone, Vasalissa, Kayla S, Lucas B, Kayla B, Matthew, Freya, Austin, Sylvia, Lucas V, Evan, Jake, Delia, Astrid, and Cynthia.**

* * *

><p>Chris and Topher stood on the deck of Pahkitew Island. "Welcome! I'm Chris Maclean!" Chris announced.<p>

"And my name's Topher Holbrook," Topher said.

"And we're your hosts for Total Drama Pre Teens!" Chris announced.

"Here's the deal: 30 Pre-Teens have signed up to compete for 30,000 dollars in Canadian Currency!" Topher announced.

"Enough! Looks like the first boat is here!" Chris snapped.

A boat arrived, and standing there is a boy and a girl. The girl had a light skin colour, with wavy blonde hair, and her hair had purple highlights. Her eyes were a brown colour. She wore a Purple Crop top With a Purple biker jacket and black skinny jeans with purple converses and a purple beanie. She was 12 years old. Meanwhile, the boy was 14 years old. 5 ft 10 inches tall. Dark brown spikey hair. Light tan skin. Brown eyes. He wore a Black tank Top with black skinny jeans and black and white adidas. Finger less black and white gloves.

"Lucas, Kayla B, welcome," Topher said.

"Why, thank you Chris, and whoever you are," Kayla said.

"IT'S TOPHER!" Topher shouted.

"Fine," Lucas said. He and his sister dragged their luggage over.

* * *

><p>"Here comes the next boat!" Chris announced.<p>

A boat arrived, carrying three 14 year old girls on it. They were all Caucasian, with a peach skin tone. The first had sparkling green eyes, and strawberry blonde hair, which was tied into a braid. She wore a grey bustier with a red flashy skirt and red Victorian Boots. She had a guitar case slung over her shoulder.

The second girl had brown eyes, and brown hair, which was tied into a braid, like the other, instead, her braid was draped over her right shoulder. She wore a Grey Bustier like her sister, but, she had a blue flashy skirt and blue Victorian boots. She, too, had a guitar case slung over her shoulder, and in her right hand was a case that usually holds a violin.

The third girl had brown eyes and brown hair, tied into two braids. There were strands of blonde highlights in her hair. She wore a green bustier, blue mismatched stockings, an orange flashy skirt, and brown and gold ankle boots. Unlike her sisters, she didn't have a guitar case slung over her shoulder, instead, she was holding a flute case in her left hand.

"Juliet, Elsa, Anna, the triplets of the Everrose family! Welcome!" Topher said.

Juliet had a weird look on her face.

"Please hide me! Romeo's coming!" she begged.

"Romeo?" Lucas questioned.

Juliet nodded. "He's obsessed with me! Literally!" She ran and hid behind Lucas.

Elsa rolled her eyes, while Anna giggled. Loudly.

"Is something wrong with her?" Kayla B asked.

"She ate too much chocolate on the way here, so that's why she's crazy," Elsa said calmly.

"Oh," Kayla B said.

* * *

><p>"Next up!" Topher announced, as the next boat arrived.<p>

The boat had a boy on it. His appearance was 5'6", white, slightly tanned, slight muscle, skinny, platinum blond hair (sticks up in the front, but also in the back as if it was being blown by wind going in 2 directions), almond shaped eyes, icy blue eyes. He wore a Dark red Chesterfield coat over light blue button up shirt, dark blue jeans, red ski pants, tan hiking boots.

"Nikolai, welcome," Chris said.

"Я рад, что вы приняли меня," Nikolai said. He walked forward, and smiled at Elsa, who smiled back.

"Hello, I'm Elsa," Elsa said.

"Я Николай ," the boy replied.

"I think I can help you with your English," Elsa said.

"В самом деле? Спасибо," Nikolai responded.

"Try saying: 'Hello' first," Elsa said, kindly.

Nikolai smiled. "H-Hello."

"Great! We'll work a little more if you're on the same team as me," Elsa said.

She took out her violin, and began playing.

Nikolai wanted to say that Elsa was good with the violin. But, he didn't know the words. So, he tried a combination of words.

"Y-you are good musician," Nikolai said. Elsa blushed.

"Why thank you," she replied.

* * *

><p>"Next UP!" Chris announced.<p>

"We have: Allyson, Laura, Kayla S, Bridget, Cynthia, Astrid, Delia, Jason, Vasalissa, Freya, Romeo, Lucas V, Austin, Sylvia, Jordyn, William, Matthew, Alexander, James, Jasper, Nahliel, Jake, and Tyrone!" Topher announced.

"My sweet Juliet, come to me," Romeo said, running towards her. He wore a white shirt with the words: 'My love is for Juliet Everrose' written in blue, blue jeans, and black runners. He is carrying a doll, in the exact likeness of Juliet.

"AH!" Juliet screamed, running.

"Okay, campers, first challenge, stop Romeo from hurting Juliet! This will determine what teams you're on," Chris said.

"AND GO!" Topher announced. The campers ran around, trying to stop Romeo. Soon, James caught Juliet.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you," Juliet replied. Tyrone then punched Romeo in the stomach.

"Tyrone and James are Team Captains!" Topher announced.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Bonfire...<strong>

"James, you can pick first," Chris said.

"Juliet," James said.

"Tyrone?" Topher asked.

Tyrone looked around. "Vasalissa," he finally said.

"Good choice," the 12 year old girl said, standing next to Tyrone.

"Juliet, you can make the next choice. Whoever is selected will get a chance to pick their next teammate, and so on and so forth," Chris said.

"Elsa," Juliet said. Elsa smiled and stood next to her sister.

"Kayla S," Vasalissa said.

"A wonderful decision," Kayla S said.

"Nikolai," Elsa said.

"Lucas B," Kayla S said.

"Jordyn," Nikolai said.

"Yay!" Jordyn cheered.

"Kayla B," Lucas said to his sister.

"Fine," she growled.

"Jasper," Jordyn said, picking her brother.

Jasper ran over to his sister, tripping. Jordyn then helped her twin up.

"Hm... I'm gonna pick Matthew," Kayla B said.

"Wise choice," Matthew said.

Jasper looked around. "Jason," he finally said. Jason smiled and walked forward.

"Freya," Matthew said.

"Um, I'm gonna pick Allyson," Jason said.

"Austin," Freya said.

"William," Allyson said.

"U-um, I-I'm g-gonna p-pick S-Sylvia," Austin said.

"Lauren," William said.

"Lucas V," Sylvia said.

"Anna," Lauren said.

"YAY!" Anna cheered.

"Evan," Lucas V said.

"Alexander," Anna cheered.

"Jake," Evan said.

"Nahliel," Alexander said.

"Delia," Jake said.

"Bridget," Nahliel said.

"Thanks for choosing me," Bridget said, walking forward.

Romeo, Astrid and Cynthia were remaining.

"Hm, Astrid," Delia said.

Bridget looked at Romeo and Cynthia, trying hard to make her decision. "Chris, Topher, I've decided. I'm choosing Romeo," she said.

"NO!" Juliet shouted.

"Yes! Now you and I can be together, my sweet Juliet," Romeo said, walking forward.

"Get away from me, you creepy pervert!" Juliet shouted, kicking Romeo in the you know where.

"Sweet Mama! That hurts!" Rome squealed in pain.

"That means Cynthia is on Team 2," Topher said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

***Cynthia is looking around in the make-shift confessional from season 6.***

**Cynthia: "It doesn't matter I was selected last."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Team names. Team 1, you are officially dubbed: The Daring Dragons!" Chris announced. A green logo with a dragon on it was shown.<p>

"Cool!" Anna squealed.

"That means, Team 2, you are officially dubbed The Wailing Whales!" Topher announced.

A blue logo with a whale on it was shown.

"What kind of team name is that? I demand you give us a better team name!" Kayla S shouted.

"Sorry, no can do, you're stuck with it until the merge," Chris said. "If you want to shout more, then get your butt to the Cannon of Shame and leave," Chris threatened.

That made Kayla S shut up.

"Here is where you'll be sleeping. The losing team sleeps in the bad cabin, and the winning team sleeps in the winner's cabin. We'll let both teams sleep in the winner's cabin for tonight, but tomorrow, whichever team wins will get the winner's cabin," Chris said.

The campers cheered as they ran to the winner's cabin.

* * *

><p>Chris and Topher stood near where the cannon of shame was.<p>

"Well, that was an interesting episode. What challenge will we have in store for our campers? Find out, on-" Chris began, before Topher interrupted him.

"Total! Drama! Pre-Teens!" he exclaimed. The camera faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Here's episode 1 everyone! Sorry for not describing every OC. Now, I have a few questions to ask of you.<strong>

**1. In your opinion, what do you think of the cast?**

**2. Do you like the teams?**

**3. What do you think of Chris and Topher?**

**4. Which of the campers are your favorite? (Please explain why.)**

**5. Which of the campers are your least favorite? (Please explain why.)**

**6. Do you like how the season is taking place at Pahkitew Island?**

**Please place your answers in the reviews.**


	5. Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers

**Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers**

**I owe nothing expect for Romeo, Juliet, Elsa, Anna, Austin, and Lucas V.**

**Episodes based on TDI.**

**Teams:**

**The Daring Dragons: James, Juliet, Elsa, Nikolai, Jordyn, Jasper, Jason, Allyson, William, Lauren, Anna, Alexander, Nahliel, Bridget, and Romeo.**

**Wailing Whales: Tyrone, Vasalissa, Kayla S, Lucas B, Kayla B, Matthew, Freya, Austin, Sylvia, Lucas V, Evan, Jake, Delia, Astrid, and Cynthia.**

* * *

><p>Chris and Topher stood on the deck of Pahkitew Island. "Last time on Total Drama Pre-Teens, we met our cast," Chris said.<p>

"They were divided into teams," Topher continued, smiling at the camera.

"Surprisingly, Romeo was put on the same team as Juliet... which she's not happy about," Chris chuckled.

"Anyway, find out what will happen, here, on Total! Drama! PRE-TEENS!" Topher announced.

* * *

><p>Theme song plays<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Daring Dragon's Girl's Side<strong>

Juliet had her arms crossed. She was furious.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Bridget asked.

"You put the guy she absolutely hated on our team," Elsa told her.

"I didn't know it would make her that upset," Bridget replied.

"He has a *insert censor by the author here* shrine of her!" Elsa shouted.

"O-Oh, um, sorry, Juliet," Bridget said.

"HMPF!" Juliet growled.

"CAMPERS! PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SWIMSUITS AND MEET US AT THE TOP OF THE CLIFF!" Chris's voice announces.

* * *

><p>The teams had to jump in to the water. The team that had the most jumpers would get carts to put their crates on to build their hot tubs.<p>

Everyone but Romeo jumped. He said that he didn't want to ruin his 'Perfect' hair.

However, everyone on The Wailing Whales jumped. Soon, they won the challenge, and Chris wanted both teams to vote.

* * *

><p>Elimination Ceremony<p>

"Juliet, Elsa, Nikolai, Jordyn, Jasper, Jason, Allyson, William, Lauren, Anna, Alexander, Nahliel, and Bridget," Topher said, tossing marshmallows.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Just letting you girls know, that you are all pathetic, expect for my Juliet," Romeo had said earlier at dinner._

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" all the girls on both the Daring Dragons and Wailing Whales shouted._

_"Like I said, all girls are pathetic. My father only told me to keep an eye on the girl I love," Romeo said, unknown that all the girls were glaring at him, murderously. _

_"Oh, snap. He did not just say that," Jason said._

_Elsa rolled her eyes. "That little jerk is going to get it," she whispered._

_"I... I though he was nice?" Jason squeaked._

_"Nope. He's a male version of Sierra from TDWT," Elsa replied._

_"Oh, okay, I'll vote for him," Jason said._

_"Thanks," Elsa said._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Both James and Romeo sat there.<p>

"Okay, let's tally up the votes. One of you got 27 votes. The other only had 3 votes," Topher said. Chris had told him that he would do the elimination ceremonies and report to him afterwards.

"Alrighty! It's time to see who will get the last marshmallow!" Topher exclaimed.

James began sweating hard and Romeo gave a flirty look to Juliet, who practically ignored him.

"The final marshmallow goes to..." Topher began, going into the long pause.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...James," Topher said. Romeo stood up. "Juliet, I demand you win for me!" he shouted.

Juliet stood up.

"Actually, Romeo, I have something to tell you. You are nothing but a two-faced, backstabbing lying little*-insert a censor by the author here.-*" she shouted.

Everyone gasped. Romeo felt like his heart was going to break.

"I thought people were wrong. But you had to build a *-BLEEPING!-* shrine of me. But, it turns out they were right! You really are a two-faced, backstabbing lying little*-insert a very long censor so long that everyone was shocked.-*"

Romeo burst into tears.

"Well, Romeo, go, and get into the cannon of Shame," Topher said. Romeo was shoved in, and launched off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JULIET I REALLY LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Romeo shouted.

"The rest of you are safe for now, goodnight," Topher said. The campers went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Romeo was eliminated," Topher said, walking into the room where Chris was.<p>

"Really? Anything else interesting?" Chris asked.

"Juliet swore," Topher said.

"Really? I have got to see that!" Chris exclaimed.

So, Topher showed the footage of Juliet swearing at Romeo.

"Well, 29 remain. Who will be the next to leave?" Chris asked, turning to the camera.

"Find out on Total! Drama! Pre-Teens!" the two hosts said together.

The camera faded to black, as the episode ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the episode! Sorry for the long wait!<strong>


End file.
